Narnia
by Elizabet Gershwa
Summary: This is nothing like C.S Lewis's. It is, however, a crossover between the setting of Harry Potter and Narnia. Abby is queen of Narnia and she has many things turn up in her ruling life. Oh yeah, I used names from fameous people and others. Sorry.


Narnia

By: Elizabet Gershwa

Prologue

August 31,

Albus,

I still do not think that it is a good idea to send the muggles here because of the war raging on around us. However, my heart says that it will help the students in the long run. I have their slips granting their permission and am sending them to you. Hopefully, they will understand someday.

Long Live The Queen Of Narnia

Abby

"Orious!"

A flutter of wings came down and perched on my desk.

"Take this to Hogwarts."

The raven picked up the letter and flew out the window. I got up as my long, black dress followed behind me. I looked out the window and looked out at the land my British father owned. It was raining hard again. Hoping that it would stop tomorrow so it would not impair my travel, I walked over to my bed and sat on the black, satin spread. I looked up and saw my reflection in the mirror. A pale face curtained by black hair with dark green eyes stared back at me. I laid down. Tomorrow I would be gone from this sacred sanctuary. Tomorrow I would be going to the most beloved land in unwritten history. Tomorrow, I'm going back.

Chapter 1

The Place of Arrival

As I got on my black, private plane the next day, I was wondering if everyone would get there alright. The plane was the same as always. A medium sized cabinet with black cushy seats. There was a table in the middle if you wanted to play cards or something. A 16 inch pull down movie screen was situated in the front with a DVD player next to it. I sat down and laid back. The usual announcements were made and we took off. Around then, I fell asleep to the chantings in my head of everyone who is coming: Jason, Laura, Andie, Chris, Nicole…

When I woke up, we were close to landing. I nearly fell off the plane, I was so stressed out. There was a taxi waiting outside for me. I flopped down on the seat and even though there were many people to help me, I felt lonely as before. But that was to end soon. I was going. Going back to the land I loved. The land that many found joy in. Those who knew about it equally loved it and helped me manage. I mean, with over 2,000,000 acres to take care of, who wouldn't need help?

When the taxi pulled on to the Bumpy Road, (it's originally called Faringway Road, but nobody ever bothered to redo it), I asked the driver to drop me off at the sign. He pulled over and I got out, retrieved my few bags, paid, and started walking. It wasn't a far walk and I was at the trail in about five minutes. I turned right and stumbled over railroad tracks. Wondering what has gotten into me, I strode into the field.

It was not a big field like the ones in Narnia, but cozy all the same. It had a lake near the end and was surrounded by three sides by forest. The sun was shining through the clouds. On this day, however, there were cars on both sides. I strolled farther in when I heard a voice call out,

"Abby. ABBY! Over here, Sweetheart." I looked to my right and saw Paula running over. Her brown hair was thrown over her shoulders and her brown eyes were shining with joy. We went in an embrace that only mothers and daughters share. When we pulled apart, I looked around. It seemed that everyone was here. Turning to Paula, I said,

"Do attendance. I'm going to say hi to some people. Is Dani here yet?"

"No, but he did say that he and the band will be coming a little later." She replied. I nodded curtly. She got the crowd's attention and started calling off names. I scanned through them and found my husband. I ran into his arms. Ty also was very enthusiastic about seeing me. We kissed twice and said hello. I stayed in his warm embrace until Paula reached to "Ty Pennington." His voice next to me said, "Here." Just then, a black, English car pulled in the field. I looked at the license plate. It read 666 EVIL. I knew it was Dani. The car parked and I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. I glanced at Ty for a moment; he too was looking at the newcomers. I took up a brisk stride and walked over to the car. The band, called Cradle of Filth, got out and said hi to me. Dani Filth walked over to me and we hugged. He whispered in my ear, "Hello Sweetheart. How are you?" With his murmurs, his touch and his smell, I felt like I was in blissful heaven. But what would Ty think…?

We pulled apart and I got a better look at him. He was wearing a black T-shirt, black jeans and was carrying his-and mine- favorite trenchcoat. He had no highlights in his black hair and his blue eyes only somewhat stood out.

"Does Pros like what she sees?" He asked.

"Maybe. But on Saturday, Pros will like it better." I replied, smiling a sly smile.

Pros is my nickname for him. It has a longer version, but I allow him to call me that when we are alone. I helped the band get their luggage out and talked to my friend, Rosie Smith, the keyboardist.

Paula was done with the roll-call soon after. She came up to me and handed me the clipboard. I flipped to the attendance sheet.

"Everyone is here." She stated.

"Good. When is the train supposed to come?" I asked with a flutter of excitement in my stomach.

"In about 5 minutes. We'll get there before the students at about 2:00."

"Alright."

"I have 2 questions."

"Yeah?"

"Will the rest of the council be there and what will we wear?" She asked.

I looked up from the board, thinking.

"Uh, I think the council will be there; it's the crowning ceremony for the Queen, they'll have to. Wear what you're for the train, but when we get close, you'll have to change into your dress or skirt. At the ceremony, wear the dress. We'll be using the flags and the council table tonight." I replied.

She wandered off to find her husband, Simon Cowell.

Minutes later, the train came. Everyone got their bags and with the help of me, Dani and Paula, we got on the train and were off.


End file.
